Unicorn Hunters: First Day on the Job
by Nanashinoshi
Summary: Fed up with the lack of work raiding Sasura the bloodelf Hunter started her own guild in order to make money. Unfortunately with only one other member that's always drunk she's been unable to keep the guild running. Hope comes in the form of Nighto who gives the guild its first job, unfortunately the easy job gets screwed up right out the gate. Will their first job be their last?
1. Down and out in the Valley of Strength

Prologue:

Of all the people sitting at the table, the hunter had hoped the goblin would be the one to fully understand her plight. Her only other hope had been her fellow Blood Elf, but he also didn't seemed to get it. His solution to the problem was simply 'work harder'. He just did not seem to grasp the concept of not being able to work harder…if there was no work to be found.

"But that is why I'm quitting." The hunter sighed, more from frustration than the fact that she was tired. "I've been in this Guild longer than Valtharian," She pointed a finger at her fellow Blood Elf, one of the few Death Knights that had turned against the Lich King Arthas and sided with the Horde. "and the only way I'll ever see any sort of work is if he vouches for me. Let's not forget that I'm the one that got him into the Guild in the first place."

"Calm down Sasura," Footies the Orc gulped down another mug of dwarven stout and belched. Orcish table manners still made Sasura wonder if the Horde were civilized enough to continue having an open alliance with. The Goblins at least understood money. "They have been giving you work. What about the time the Guild Journeyed to outland to investigate the Black Temple out there? Weren't YOU the one that alarmed got the group spotted?"

"That wasn't me, for the hundredth time." Sasura rose to her feet growling, suddenly very furious and done with the discussion she reached up to secure the red and with tabard draped across her neck and tore it free from her shoulders. "I was in a different section of the temple at the time. With you guys!"

"Oh," Footies tilted her head as if suddenly remembering the correct version of even where nearly one-third of the guild nearly lost their lives. "Oh yeah that's right. You were with us when we flanked the enemy and smashed them."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence." The hunter angrily tossed the torn tabard onto the table and turned to leave the guild hall for the last time. Looking up finally she hadn't realized how silent the hall had become. The other members of Immoral Victory were staring at her and her friends. But for how long had they been listening? She shook her head not caring what they thought and whistled for her longtime companion Friender. A giant dusty grey worg she'd tamed back when he was a pup.

"What are you going to do?" Valtharian called after her. She couldn't ignore the concern in his voice. She'd known him back when he was a Paladin, before Arthas' corruption had taken over him and many others during his infamous march on Silvermoon. When she'd discovered that he was still alive and had broken free of the hold the Lich King had over him she couldn't help but to rejoice in helping one of her childhood friends reenter civilization. But hanging on his coat tails and getting scraps was not something she could stay by and take. When she introduced him to the Guild the others were wary of his intentions. It took her three days pushing and the near-catastrophic Black Temple job in order for the guild to finally accept him. He'd risen in rank quickly, far above her still entry-level spot. She'd been with the guild for a long time. Nowhere near as long as Krizi and Footies but those two could boast being Officers in the guild.

"I'm going to start my own guild!" Sasura declared defiantely. She dared not turn to face her old comrades as they'd surely wish to speak further on the subject and talk her out of it. Before anything else could be said she stormed out of the guild hall and into the dusty streets of Orgimmar her worg silently keeping pace at her heels.

Raynd Redrage raised up her arm to wipe at the sweat pouring from her brow as she silently let her frustrations out on the set of red steel armor some obnoxious Orcish Warrior had ordered. Orphaned at a young age, Raynd lived amongst the Orcs in Orgrimaar all of her childhood and now into her early maiden years. Years ago she left Orgrimaar Orphanage with dreams of adventure outside the confines of the Horde Capital. However, since getting kicked out of the Hall of the Brave for insolence she knew she would never quite manage to earn enough gold to leave the Orc city no matter how hard she worked or scavenged. She'd heard of Silvermoon and had seen other Blood Elves conducting business around the city. Heard tales of the high towers and majestic lands that the Blood Elves had occupied. But no matter what profession she picked up, she never had the coins to make the trek or convince a fellow Blood Elf to take her back. These days most of her conversations with another person usually ended in an all-out brawl. Most Blood Elves she meet in Orgrimaar, Org as it was commonly called, were adventurers and the sort who made their home their looking to appease Thrall. If not, of these two types the other Elves she met were simply too full of themselves to assist her. There were days like today where she worked part-time at Naros' to earn enough coin to buy cheap Dwarven stout from the Wyverns Tail brew house. It was the only place she'd had to stay since being kicked out of the Hall of the Brave by Blademaster Ronakada. Suddenly the memory of her ejection from the Hall of the Brave came springing to the forefront of her memory.

"Stupid philosophizing old fool!" She muttered under her breath, suddenly getting lost in the rhythm of her hammer strikes.

"_You must control your rage. Allow your anger to power your weapon, not your actions!"_ He'd given her the speech while his large boot planted on the back of her head. Dirt and worg droppings from the bottom of his boot had been rubbed deep into her short blood-red mane. She'd ignored the speech at the time, only being upset at losing the fight. She'd challenged the Blade-Master in a blind fit of rage when he'd called her technique sloppy. He was probably right, but Raynd took pride in her fighting style. She worked hard to master the art of wielding two great-axes in her hands. While most warriors chose the traditional shield and sword or single great-weapon style of fighting, Raynd took a different path. But it didn't matter. She was no match for the blade-master as he defeated and humiliated her in less than the breath it took to draw her weapon and take her first swing. The other Orcs that stood witness laughed at her. Their jovial howls still haunting her ears like a ghost would its deathbed.

"I'm not sloppy!" She found herself screaming. Her hammer came down faster and harder than she intended ruining the breastplate she was working on. Without thinking she tossed down her blacksmith hammer and threw the ruined piece of armor across the room.

"HEY!" Punra, Naros assistant and mate bellowed as the armor struck her leg. "What do you think you're doing Blood Elf!?" Punra lifted the armor up off the floor and stormed her way over to Raynd's workspace. Raynd knew better than to fight inside the Armory. It was perhaps the last bastion she had to let out her anger and aggression while making enough money to drink and sleep at the Wyverns tail. But rather than accepted the inevitable confrontation, or even admit to any wrongdoing she gathered her few belongings and pushed past Punra without a word.

The Valley of Strength was filled with Adventurers. There had been a call out to Northrend to put a stop to the aggressions of the Lich King. _If I had enough coin I could leave this place!_ Raynd thought to herself. _I could be a warrior. I could win great honor for the horde and then…I'll show them sloppy!_ Instinctively her feet took her back towards the Valley of Honor. Checking her coin-purse she only had enough to buy a hammock for the night. She'd go hungry again. She contemplated going back to finish her armor order but knew that a confrontation with Punra or Naros was inevitable. While both cared more for gold than the honor of fighting for glory, both had been well established Warriors of the Horde in their day and without the arms to defend herself….maybe going back to the Hall of the Brave and apologizing…

"Never!" She exclaimed out loud. A few adventurers passing by gave her odd looks. _You're behaving like an Orc!_ She told herself. It was possibly the only compliment the Orcs she worked with ever given her. "Blood Elf," They'd say. "You may have been born an elf, but your rage and tenacity are that of an Orc. Possibly a Strong Orc gave his seed to your mother." That last part could've been a lie. She wasn't sure but even with Taurens, Goblins, and the occasional member of the Forsaken, humans who were under the control of Sylvannis Windrunner a former servant of Arthas, Raynd had never seen a half-Orc before. Or even a Half-elf. If such a thing was possible.

"COME BACK HERE ELF!" Raynd was too caught up in her thoughts to notice Punra storming after her with two hammers closed tightly in-between her fists. It felt as if the entire valley had stopped to watch the commotion. From where she stood Raynd could see the veins in Punra's muscles bulge out as she continued her march closer. "You Will Finish Working!" She exclaimed. Raynd knew better than anyone else to never leave a job unfinished. Especially when working with Orcs. Payment was never the issue. Escaping with your life was.

"I'm done for the day." Raynd stated as calmly as she could. She did her best to show now fear towards the Orc. Even so, weaponless Raynd couldn't help but wonder if she could survive an attack without any means to defend herself.

"You, the one who came to beg on her knees for work." Punra began circling around her, much like a hungry Worg would do to wounded animal before going in for the kill. "How dare you dishonor Naros'. This is unforgivable."

"Leave me alone Punra. I'm not in the mood." Raynd warned. She knew there was no way she could defeat the Orc. Especially without her own Great-axes. If she had weapons she would show Punra what she really thought of working under her whip for the last ten months.

"The Horde does not care for your mood!" Punra roared into Raynds face spraying her with spit. "You. Will. Return. To. Work!"

"Or what!" Raynd pushed up onto her toes to glare into Punra's eye. She'd probably get beaten horribly, or killed. But she would not back down. Not even from an Orc.

"Stupid elf!" Punra raised her right arm, ready to bring her hammer down across Raynds face….

_Thwwwack_! ….and suddenly the Orc was encased in a block of ice.

"Come on!" A voice called from behind. Raynd turned to see a Blood Elf, her face and head hidden by a dark red chain-mail hood, riding what the goblin engineers had called a Mechano-Hog. Beside the contraption keeping pace was an ash-gray worg with dark-yellow eyes. Raynd rushed and hopped into the second seat and the Mysterious Blood Elf throttled the vehicle down and away back towards the Valley of Honor.

"I could've taken her!" Raynd growled even though she was grateful for the assistance of the stranger.

"Weaponless? I don't think so. I've seen Punra pound Alliance Adventurers who thought it smart to sneak in and assassinate Thrall." The Hunter maneuvered the vehicle through the tunnel leading to the cleft of Shadows, Orgrimaar shady-side and through the other side passing by the goblin barbershop.

"Whatever." Raynd sat back and folded her arms. "Where we going?" The Blood Elf slowed the Vehicle down and turned through the huge gate leading into the Valley of Honor.

"Wyverns Tail. I could use a drink."

"I'm not that thirsty." Raynd replied, though she was headed there in first place.

"Fine by me," Her savior shrugged as she parked her vehicle behind the brew-house. "But its been a looong day and I'm sure we should toast to better days."

"You buying?" Raynd raise an eyebrow as she hopped out of the hog's side-car.

"Might as well," The stranger shrugged. "Saved your life and I can't even expect to be bought a drink as a thanks...story of my life." The stranger whistled for her worg, dropping down to scratch behind its ears. "Now be a good boy and guard the hog. I'll be back with food for you I swear."

"Woof!" The worg replied.

Inside the Wyverns Tail was empty. Which was not surprising given the time of day. The sun was just barely reaching its peak when Raynd had reported to work at Naros' Armory. Her shift had lasted approximately three minutes. Possibly less. The stranger disarmed herself, setting her bow down on a table closest to the bar matron.

"Too BludahElves in da same place? Now isn't tis interesting." Gravy the Troll proprietor and bartender rubbed his hands together as the stranger stepped up to the bar and ordered drinks.

"Please Gravy," The stranger laughed. "I'm pretty sure you've seen more than two of my kind in this hobble. Remember my Paladin friend Rimle?"

"Da fool who left ta join da udders iin fighting da Lich King?" Gravy pushed two mugs across the counter and gave the stranger a odd look. "How iz da old armored nun?"

"Don't know," The stranger said solemnly. "Haven't heard word from her in months." She lifted the mugs in thanks and returned to the table.

"I suppose, I could get the next round." Raynd offered. It was the closet way she had of thanking the stranger. Though she'd probably have to find some sort of other work in order to recoup the coin.\

"Nah, don't worry about it." The stranger said pushing a mug across the table to Raynd. "Though, if you really wanted to thank me, I do have an offer for you."

"An offer? For me? Someone you just randomly saved outta the blue. I think you're mad my friend."

"Possibly," The stranger took a swig of her mug and made a disgusted face. "First off, my names Sasura, Formally of Immoral Victory."

"Immoral Victory? One of those big Adventuring guilds?" Raynd downed her mug in one gulp, suddenly feeling refreshed. Sasura stared at her wide-eyed and during her pause Raynd snatched the beer out of her hand and gulp that down too.

"Yeah, formally." Sasura stared at her empty hands and shook her head. "There was a...disagreement about my...shall we say standing within the guild. So I left."

"That's great, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, simply, I'm starting my own guild. I'm finished working for people who are unappreciative of my talents."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Raynd waved her empty mugs at Gravy. Sasura reached into the satchel at her waist and recovered a scroll wrapped neatly with a red ribbon.

"I just need you to sign my guild charter." Sasura opened the scroll and placed ten pieces of gold next to it.

"So I get ten pieces of gold, just to sign your charter?"

"Yes, and you are not obligated to anything else once you accept the gold."

"So what do you get out of this?" Raynd sat back as Nufa dropped off fresh mugs of beer at their table.

"I get my own guild, and I get to do what I do best."

"Which is?"

"Which is work alone."

"Hold on, you're starting your own guild...just so you can work alone? That's madness."

"I don't care what you say." Sasura snatched up a mug before Raynd could put a hand it. "But what I do afterward is none of your concern. Ten easy gold coins for you, should be enough to set you well on your way at starting a new profession somewhere else."

"I could leave Orgrimaar?"

"Easily." The hunter nodded. "Are we in an agreement?"

"Maybe this sounds simply way to convenient."

"I suppose I could offer you a job instead...however I don't really work well with others. Its best if its just Friender and I."

"Friender?" Raynd thought for a second. "The Worg?"

"He's very easier to work with and out relationship is always mutually beneficial."

"So I sign this ledger, help you start your own one-man guild, and I get ten pieces of gold."

"Yes," Sasura sighed. "Or you could keep stalling and I'll get very impatient and take my gold and leave."

"Fine," Raynd asked for a quill from Nufa. "but I want one additional term."

"Which is?"

"Let me work with you."

"Why? I don't get along well with..."

"Neither do I." Raynd stated. "but honestly, I'll simply use all that gold to buy booze and before I know that its gone I'll be right back to where I was. But If I'm in a guild, I'll be able to see many interesting places."

"But I,"

"I'll do whatever. I won't even bother you. I just don't wished to be chained to this place anymore."

Sasura placed a palm over her face, shaking her head slowly. "Fine," She extended our her hand for Raynd to take. "Welcome to the Unicorn Hunters."

"Unicorn Hunters?" Raynd wrinkled her brow at the name. "What does that mean?"

"Don't worry about." Sasura said with the slightest hint of a smile coming across her lips. "Or maybe I'll tell you when I'm less sober."


	2. If it ain't Nighto

If it ain't Nighto...

Sasura sighed as she pushed opened the doors to the dusty guild hall. The tables were empty save for a single sleeping inhabitant who was snoring louder than an Orc after a heavy night of partying. Not that she really expected anything less from her Guild-mate Raynd. It had been two years since she had left Immoral Victory. Two years since she'd last seen her old Guild-mates...Krizi, Footies, Val...they'd all joined a massive campaign to Northrend that left Orgrimaar with a new Warchief in Garrosh Hellscream, an domineering Orc who wasn't...as enlightened as Thrall, and the majority of the city empty save a few guilds that had survived the final battle with the Lich King. Two years since she'd last heard word from Rimle...

One day when she found the time she would go searching for her old friend. But for now, her main concern was keeping her guild hall from falling apart. In a bout of irony, shortly after she and Raynd joined forces, the guild hall of Immoral Victory fell silent. Using her last bit of savings Sasura purchased the hall, and redecorated it with the colors of Unicorn Hunters, a white horse shoe on a banner of black and white. Unfortunately work came in slow...if at all. Raynd spent most her days asleep, or drunk, or both. When she was awake long enough to hold a sober conversation, she would claim that she simply needed to grab her gear from the hall of the brave in order to start work. _For someone who aspires to leave Orgrimaar you've done much in the last two years._ Sasura sighed to herself. If Friender had not taken a liking to Raynd they would have parted ways a long time ago. If there was anything Sasura knew, it was that animals did not trust lightly, and Friender was always wary of others.

Sasura walked behind the bar, oddly the only place in the guild hall that seemed to remain freshly stocked, and poured herself a mug of ale. Friender leapt upon the table where Raynd lay sleeping and began playfully gnawing on her ears. That caused the elf to stirred and fall off her bench, taking the remnants of her mug over her shirt.

"Gah! Pesky worg!" Raynd exclaimed.

"Count yourself lucky he likes you." Sasura smiled. Friender scooped up Raynds fallen mug and set it down next her, before curling up in her lap.

"Would love to see what he'd do if he hated me." Raynd attempted to push the old worg off of her, but the effort quickly proved to be futile. Sasura tossed a small bag of coins on the ground next to her.

"It would be less...playful I'm afraid." Sasura took a gulp of beer and whistled for Friender to move. The Worg raised his head and reluctantly obeyed. Raynd returned to her seat and Sasura moved to join her. Friender joined Sasura on her bench, his usual position to signal he was ready to eat. "I just sat down." Sasura sighed, but the worg whined and tilted his head.

"So this my allowance?" Raynd weighed the bag in her hands.

"Actually, that's all the money we, and by _we_ I mean _ I, _have left to pay Urtrun Clan-bringer for the guild hall this month."

Raynd cocked a worried eyebrow. "This is it?"

"Yes, that's it. We're broke Raynd." Sasura took another swallow of her mug. "I can get some part-time work at Kodo-hide...but I highly doubt that I'll be able to come up with the funds to keep us going."

"Well, I bet I could find some work if I could just get my gear back from Ronakada..."

"You've been saying that for two years now Raynd." Sasura sighed. "I can go hunt for food," The worg growled at the word. He wanted to be fed. "Friender can fend for himself if worst comes to worst." The worg growled angrily and snapped at Sasura's ear. The hunter gave the worg a hard glare and he lowered his head, licking her hand in apology.

"I still don't understand you two. You and that worg." Raynd tipped over her mug and wrinkled her face at the empty contents.

"I don't expect you to." Sasura rose and moved to the back of the hall towards the food stores. There she grabbed a bread loaf some salted venison for Friender and a handful of frost berries. "But I do expect you to help me out if you decide to stay here any longer. I really don't mind you lazing about here. But if you wish to see this place taken over by someone else and probably more populated...by all means continue your current course."

"Whatever," Raynd shrugged. "Maybe I'll join a bigger guild. One with more people..."

"Raynd, you and I both know we don't work well with others." Sasura calmly tossed Friender his share of the food. "We only do so well together because me and Friender do all the labor that we honestly have little to no time to fully interact."

"You would have me gone then?"

"Or you could start pulling your weight. Which ever is easier for you." Sasura broke the bread loaf in two, handing the other half to Raynd. "I would like to gone, but Friender has taken a liking to you. I trust his senses."

"I hate that mutt," Raynd broke off a piece of bread and popped it into her mouth. Friender whined as he gazed at Raynd with sad eyes.

"You hurt his feelings. He'll remember that."

"I doubt he understands a word we're saying."

"He does." Sasura tore off a chunk of bread and tasted it. Stale and hard to chew, she offered a piece to her worg companion. He shook his muzzle defiantly "Friender, go pay Clan-bringer." The worg barked and quickly snatched the coin purse from Raynds side of the table and took off without another sound.

"So he can fetch..."

"Throats and hearts if I so ask."

"Ask? Isn't he your pet?"

"You're wrong," Sasura said in between chews. "He's a friend. An old friend."

"Then why'd you name him something ridiculous?"

"I ever tell you the story of how I came to partner with him?"

"No you have not."

"And I don't suspect I will any time soon," Sasura slide the remainder of her bread loaf across the table and stood. "Do something to help me out or leave. I don't care either way."

The worg returned soon after its master had left. It eyed Raynd questioningly and sniffed the air.

"She left. Not sure if she's coming back." Raynd said. The animal continued to stare at her. She couldn't help but be unnerved. She'd never seen the hunter or her worg in action. Though she'd spent the last two years in a drunken stupor, living off of the kindness bestowed to her by the hunter and her animal. "Quit staring at me, its unnerving." The worg whined in reply and padded its way silently over to her. The worg took a mouth full of her shirt and began tugging.

"What?" Raynd snatched up her mug, raised it over her head. The worg barked and pointed its muzzle towards the door, and then looked back at her. When she did not move, Friender jumped onto the table and barked towards the front door. "Go away mutt, I'm not..."

Before she could finished her words the worg pounced on like he always did, however this time his jaws were wrapped around her throat. A deep growl came from his throat. One that Raynd accepted as a warning.

"Fine, fine I'll follow." She acquiesced. The worg released her from its jaws and began liking her face. "From killing machine to pup in less than a breath. You are a one strange creature." Friender barked, obviously taking it as a compliment. She followed him out onto the streets of the Valley of Strength. She stretched her arms out and yawned as she realized that evening had set upon Orgrimaar. She'd scoffed at realizing that she'd slept the day away again, not accomplishing anything. The worg lead her down the streets, through the giant gates that lead towards the crafting shops, the goblin machine shop, and the Orgrimaar orphanage. Her old home. "I dislike being out this late."

The worg barked. _Shut up_! She imagined what he meant. Soon she found where the animal was taking her. It had been three years since she last stood in front of the hall of the brave. Her great axes were inside, more than likely claimed by an Orc that had fancied them, or one who had simply replaced her. The dual axes had been the only two things which she had spent money on. Having been forced to leave them behind when she was kicked out of the Hall...

"I take it you want me to get up off my backside and work right?" The worg barked that she was correct. "Great, now I'm starting to act like her."

The following day, when Sasura arrived at the Guild-hall she wasn't surprised to find Raynd sleeping at her usual table, face buried between her arms and mug of warm stout or other brew sitting stagnant. Friender was curled up underneath the bench where she slept, only raising his head when he heard her footsteps.

"So that's where you've been." She said to the worg. She headed back towards the store room to fetch herself some food to break her morning fast. The only good thing about having an entire guild hall to yourself was that there was enough food to feed a small army for months, granted if you weren't picking about the meals. Sasura wished she had a small army to command. At least then she wouldn't be the only person worried about the guild going under after only being recently constituted. She had given thought to writing up a guild charter before she remember that she couldn't write. Raynd did not seem the educated type either.

She returned from the stores, food in hand ready to eat, when she finally noticed them. Leaned up next to Raynd were two large tri-bladed axes. Each was adorned with a sinister looking laughing skull, bright rubies were fitted into the eye sockets. A massive set of mammoth tusks flanked either side of the skulls, almost resembling a helm of a Death Knight initiate. She took a cursory inspection of them, and noted another heavy bag seated next to them. That's when she noticed that one of Raynd's eyes was swollen slightly and their had been bruising around her ears. Maybe the angry Elf wasn't all talk after all. She tossed some meat to Friender before setting her meal down to go retrieve a pack of frost-weave bandages. When she returned Raynd had awoken and was staring at the bounty in front of her.

"I see you've finally left the guild-hall, though I see you've returned with some loot, I wonder if what ever quest you were doing happened to pay in coin as well."

"No," Raynd said painfully. She took in a deep painful breath and shut her eyes. "But I am able to be of use now. Your worg saw to that."

"Good boy." Sasura reached down to scratch the worg behind his ears. "Are you injured anywhere else other than your face?"

"My pride was wounded a little." A small smirk flashed across the Blood Elf's lips. Raynd reached down and hefted one of her large twin axes in the air. "But you could say that was quickly healed." Friender barked in agreement.

"Well seeing as I don't have to heal you," Sasura popped a frostberry into her mouth. "You can come with me to see Nighto."

"Nighto?" Raynd reached her hand into the bowl rolling the small blue fruit around her fingers as Jewel-Crafter would a Azerothian Diamond. "Who in the world is Nighto?"

"The man who helps me pay the bills for this place."

"Odd, I never figured you were interested in men."

"You have no idea what I'm interested in." Sasura said blankly. "You can take your time, seeing as I-" Sasura started to say, but was silenced when Friender jumped upon the table and began growling fiercly towards the door of the guild-hall in warning. She jumped up knocking over the bench she'd been sitting on and dove for her spare bow behind the counter. Raynd quickly snatched up her two great-axes, holding them up as with they were mere knives. Half a breathe later four Kor'kron Marines burst through the doors of the Unicorn Hunters. Each Marine wielded a giant great-axe in their hand.

"RAYND REDRAGE!" A voice from behind the Orcs boomed from behind the Squad. A second later one of the largest Orcs Sasura had ever seen pushed his way past the Marines and into the Guild hall. He had to nearly squat down in order to simply avoid hitting his head on the door frame. "I am Gorrosh Hellscream! Warchief of the Horde."

"Raynd!" Sasura shot her guildmate a very accusing look. "What in the name of _Quel_'_Thalas_ did you do?" Raynd turned to answer but the Warchief spoke before she had a chance to answer.

"You pathetic wretched Blood Elf, you dare launch an assault on the Hall of the Brave, cripple the Blade Master," The Warchief continued forward like the Titans Sasura had heard roamed the frozen north. "If not for your actions being against Horde I would almost commend them. And YOU!" The Warchief pointed large meaty finger at Sasura. "You would harbor such a criminal. You Blood Elves has less honor than the alliance."

"Don't you dare insult me!" Sasura roared back, quickly she turned her bow on Raynd aimed and fired off a shot before anyone could react. The arrow struck the unsuspecting Blood Elf in the side of her head, launching her across the room as though she'd been picked up by an invisible giant and tossed. "Those who do not serve the Horde, will be crushed by it!."

Unlike most times when she awoke Raynd found herself with a headache and nausea that did not orginate from night of drinking alone. Her head felt as if Goblins were building an new city within her brain. She struggled to sit up and place a hand on her forehead but was unable to move. Trying to gather in surroundings in a panic, even with her eyes open it was dark, yet she could feel herself moving.

"Let me out!" She cried out instinctively. "Let me out of here you-"

"Hush it!" A sudden biting cold filled the darkness. It seemed to wrap itself around her body, slowly creeping inside her bones. "Everything's alright-oh. Unless you don't remain silent-oh." And just as suddenly as the biting cold appeared it vanished, returning a bit of warmth to her darkness._ Thump! Thump! _ A familiar heavy paw thumped the crate she was hidden away. She placed her hand where she felt the paw had rested and was rewarded with a soft but reassuring whine.

"You're a strange worg." She muttered as silently as she could.

"What's in the box Death Knight?" A second voice, brutish and angry, another Orc.

"Oh, please don't refer to me by my former...station-oh," The first speaker said. "I am simply a merchant-oh, a seller of enchanted gems and such-oh."

"Hey mon," A third voice, this time a Troll. Where in Azeroth was she? "Some-ting not right. Death Knights are deh juggernauts not the merchants."

"There's nothing amiss here." Sasura's voice came from beyond the confines of Raynd's tomb. "As we all know, Nighto here is one of the most valuable merchants, providing his services to the Horde for cheap. And I'm sure you've all heard, if it ain't Nighto,"

"Then it ain't right-oh." Nighto said. Even in the darkness Raynd could feel the Death Knight smile. If she was able to see it, more than just her bones would have been chilled.


End file.
